emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2860 (26th February 2001)
Plot In the Dingles, Zak is looking at the money from the sale of the barn. Lisa and Zak talk about the arrangements for the party this evening. They are in good spirits from their recent good luck. Emily tells Lisa she might not be able to make it to the party because she is needed at the post office. They joke about Emily having a new man in her life and Cain's lack of women. In the Reynolds, Len is serving up a full cooked breakfast to Angie, Ollie and Marc. Angie says she doesn't feel like a cooked breakfast. Ollie wants to go to the party at the Dingles. Angie firmly says no. Eric comes from Charity's cottage and bumps into Seth. Seth questions what he is doing at Charity's at this time in the morning. Eric tries to explain about being locked out of the restaurant. Ashley passes them and asks Eric for a donation for a prize for the pancake race. Eric is not forthcoming. In Chez Marlon, Tricia and Marlon examine the lack of evenings reservations in the book. Eric in and demands a new set of keys. He threatens to call Environmental Health if their campaign to get him to move out of the flat continues. Marlon backs down. In the post office, Nicola and Bernice are in buying eggs and flour for the pancake race. Nicola teases Emily about her date with Ed this evening. Emily is embarrassed and tells Nicola not to spread it around that she is going on a date because she isn't. Andrew comes in and asks Nicola for a date this evening, they arrange to meet in the Woolpack. In the pub, Jason asks Scott how things are going with Chloe. Nicola and Bernice come in. Bernice tells Nicola to not rush into things with Andrew. Nicola isn't listening. Scott over to Chloe and offers to buy her a drink. Chloe is cold with him and when he asks her for a date this evening. After some consideration she agrees. In Chez Marlon, Tricia and Marlon are talking about their need to move into the flat upstairs. Ashley in and asks them to donate a prize for the pancake cake race. Marlon tries to say no but Tricia agrees to a meal for two with a bottle of wine. Marlon knows it is just to get one over on Bernice. Zak is in the post office buying the drink for tonight's party. He asks for a discount for cash. Emily tells him that Viv doesn't give discounts. Zak begins to shout about Viv being too tight to give Emily the night off so she can come to the party. So Emily agrees to give him a two percent discount just to silence him. Angie is hanging out washing at the Reynolds. Cain creeps up on her. Angie asks him to go. Cain if very flattering with his advances to her and softly asks her if she is alright. Len comes from the house wanting to know who the man is. Len asks Angie and Cain if everything is OK. Cain make an excuse about looking for one of Lisa pigs and how he will be in big trouble if he doesn't find it. He shares a joke with Len and goes. Len tells Angie that Cain seemed like a nice young man. Emily meets Ed outside the Spiritualist Church. She apologize for not being able to stay for the meeting. Ed thanks her for making the effort to come and tell him. He gives her the book list that he promised. As Emily returns, the bus is not for another half an hour and they decide to go for a drink in a local cafe. Ashley talks to Bernice about going to the Dingle party. Nicola is just about to leave the pub as she thinks she has been stood up by Andrew when he walks though the door and stops her, offering to buy her a drink to make up for lost time. Bernice watches. Ed and Emily are in the cafe. Their conversation is bazaar ranging from the universe to cooking. Ed reminds Emily her bus is in five minutes. They both thank each other for listening. Ed then tells Emily that he made up the information about Butch at the meeting. Emily is shocked and returns to the table. The Dingle party is in full swing. Cain teases Jason about his boyfriend trouble. Lisa and Zak tease Paddy about his attraction to Bev. Marlon and Tricia talk to Betty about Eric not moving out of the flat. Betty tells Zak and Zak tries to get Cain to throw Eric out of the flat of them. Cain tells them it is nothing to do with him and the others share a joke about Cain not wanting to get into trouble with Angie; In the cafe, Ed is trying to explain himself to Emily, and how he only said what he did because he thought she looked sad. Emily believes that Butch was speaking via Ed. At the party, Lisa talks to Zak about Emily not wanting to be at a family party because she is still grieving for Butch. Eric arrives to congratulate Zak on the sale of the barn. Eric is laughing at Zak. Take out pizzas arrive for everyone. Zak asks Lisa for more money to pay for the food. Cain is sensitive to comments from Ashley, Jason and Paddy. In the pub, Nicola is enjoying her evening with Andrew. They talk about his work. Bernice calls time. Chloe thanks Scott for a nice evening. Scott asks Chloe where he stands with her. She invites him back to hers for a coffee. Nicola leaves with Andrew for a nightcap, Bernice looks at her disapprovingly. Outside the Reynolds, Eric catches Cain looking up at Angie's bedroom window and accuses him of being a peeping tom. In Hotten, Ed is waiting with Emily for the last bus they arrange to meet again, the bus arrives and Ed gives her a peck on the cheek. He apologizes to her as he doesn't know if he has done the right thing. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Tricia Fisher - Sheree Murphy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Andrew Fraser - Mark Elstob *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Ed Willis - James Midgley *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast None Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and driveway *Main Street *Chez Marlon - Dining area *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown cafe Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,210,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes